Ein Schuss ins Glück?
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: ...schmerzbringenden Pfeil aus dem Köcher, ließ sich nieder und schnellte das Geschoss vom gespannten Bogen auf Akane, der bald der Pfeil, dessen Flug niemand und sie selbst nicht bemerkt hatte, unter der Brust wie eine neuerliche Flamme brannte. RaAk


Titel – Weiß ich noch nicht, habe auch keine Idee 

**Summary: **Mal was ganz anderes von mir. Ach ja, verrückt, aber RaAk. Oneshot??

Ähm, das ist für meinen Kumpel Tobias, der mir immer toll hilft und mir ein sehr guter Freund ist! Keep it real, Tobi

Natürlich auch für Eve! Und zwar für beide, denn ihr helft mir auch unglaublich. Danke noch mal!!!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört absolut gar nichts, vor allem nicht Ranma ½ .

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag in Japan. Kein noch so kleines Wölkchen verdeckte den strahlend blauen Himmel oder die lebensspendende Sonne, die mit ihren hellen Strahlen eine angenehm warme Temperatur schuf. Auf den Wiesen erwachten die ersten Blümlein aus ihrem langen, trostlosen Schlaf und reckten ihre Hälse gen der Sonne, während an den Bäumen die Knospen sprossen, die schon begierig auf ihre Bestäubung warteten. Zum ersten Mal sangen auch die Vögel ein warmes, fröhliches Lied, um den Sommer aus der kalten Umarmung des Winters, der schon viel zu lange seine eisige Hand über das Land gelegt hatte, zu befreien. Ab und an blies auch eine sanfte Brise, was dem Tag aber nicht schadete, sondern ihn sogar noch schöner erschienen ließ.

An einem solchen Tag waren auch die Liebesgötter nicht fern. Auf Geheiß ihrer Herrin entflammten sie überall dort, wo sie auch nur den kleinsten Funken in den Augen der Menschen erkennen konnten, das Geschenk der Liebe, damit sie sich an den glücklichen Gesichtern der Liebenden erfreuen konnten.

Doch auch ein Gott gab sich gerne der Ruhe hin und beobachtete interessiert das rege Treiben der Sterblichen. So ließ er sich mit seinem Bogen und nur noch einem Pfeil in seinem Köcher liegend in den nächsten Baum nieder, während er seine Augen über die Gegend schweifen ließ. Er erkannte ein Eichenschild mit der Aufschrift „Tendo" und, neugierig wie jeder Gott, inspizierte die Sterblichen, die ihn unbewusst als Gast aufgenommen hatten. Da geschah etwas höchst ungewöhnliches, denn er erschrak merklich. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass ein Liebesgott Sterbliche traf, die er einst verzaubert hatte, wie hier den alten Soun, Genma und die schöne Kasumi, die sich alle um seiner Pfeile verliebt hatten. Nein, es waren die beiden Jugendlichen auf die seine Augen gefallen waren. In jeder Bewegung, ja selbst in ihren Augen konnte er ein unbändiges Feuer erkennen, nicht nur den kleinen Funken, der oft trotz des mächtigen Zaubers nicht lange als Verbindung blieb. Aber dennoch wusste er genau, dass beide die magischen Worte noch nicht benutzt hatten.

Wie immer um die Mittagszeit saßen alle Bewohner des Hauses von Soun Tendo, bald aber von Ranma Saotome, wenn jener erst mit der jüngsten Tochter des Hauses vermählt worden war, um den Tisch und genossen eines der herrlichen Gerichte der ältesten Frau, Kasumi. Aber von allen ungesehen schwebte nun hoch in der Luft der Liebesgott, zog seinen letzten schmerzbringenden Pfeil aus dem Köcher, ließ sich nieder und schnellte das Geschoss vom gespannten Bogen auf Akane, der bald der Pfeil, dessen Flug niemand und sie selbst nicht bemerkt hatte, unter der Brust wie eine neuerliche Flamme brannte. Gleich einer Erkrankten musste sie ein ums andere Mal hoch aufatmen und warf heimliche Blicke auf ihren Verlobten. Ein süßer Kummer bemächtigte sich ihrer Seele; Blässe wechselte auf ihrem Antlitz mit Purpurröte.

Keiner der Anwesenden war auf die Veränderung aufmerksam geworden, nur die geheimen Blicke blieben nicht unbemerkt. Jedoch hatten die Väter nach der fehlgeschlagenen Hochzeit einen Schwur ablegen müssen, dass sie ihre Kinder in keinerlei Gesichtspunkten mehr zu bedrängen wagten.

Nach kurzem Zögern, weil am Tisch eine doch eher unnatürliche Stille herrschte, stand Ranma, der nichts, weder durch sehen noch durch hören, wahrgenommen hatte, auf und wollte sein Geschirr in die Küche bringen, als seine Verlobte sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme und nahm ihm die Schüssel lächelnd aus der Hand, wobei ihre Hand zu der Seinigen fand.

Ranma lag auf der grünen Wiese seines Heimes, ließ den Wind sein schwarzes Haar durcheinanderwirbeln und seufzte leise vor sich hin. Eine Woche war seit dem schicksalhaften Schuss vergangen und er lag froh da, dass seine Verlobte ihm endlich wieder einmal für ein paar Minuten von der Seite wich, weil sie baden musste. Die gesamte letzte Woche hing sie unzertrennlich an ihm wie eine Klette.

‚Ein Wunder, dass wir noch nicht vor dem Altar stehen, so, wie sie sich in letzter Zeit benimmt!', dachte Ranma vor Erschöpfung total ausgelaugt.

Nicht, dass er ihr neueres Ich nicht länger begehrte – etwas, das er natürlich niemals offen zugeben würde. Nein, sie hatte sich nur irgendwie so verändert, dass er sie kaum wiedererkannte. Am Meisten vermisste er das Feuer, welches immer in ihren Augen brannte, wenn er sie ärgerte oder wütend machte, aber nun zuckte sie nicht einmal, sondern lächelte nur...

Auch trug sie jetzt Schminke, etwas, worüber sie sich früher nie Gedanken gemacht hatte, was sie auch nicht brauchte, denn sie war immer von Natur aus wunderschön. Sie zog neue Kleider an, die ihre Reize hervorstechen ließen. Etwas, das ihm zum Hinschauen bewegen sollte, ihn aber eher zum Wegschauen veranlasste. Auch ihr Verhalten änderte sich. Zum Beispiel schmiegte sie sich während des Essens enger an ihn, umschlang manchmal seinen Arm, legte sogar ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte leise aber sinnlich in sein Ohr. Ja sogar schlafen musste sie neben ihm, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Je mehr er über alles nachdachte, desto müder wurde er und verfiel schließlich in einen tiefen Schlummer.

Auch Aphrodite (alternativ Eve, meine kleine persönliche Aphrodite) hatte eine anstrengende Woche, da ihre Liebesgötter zur Frühlingszeit immer besonders aktiv waren. Doch nun, da auch jene ruhten, konnte sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Freuden hingeben. Nach einer so harten Woche wollte sie endlich einmal wieder ihre liebsten Sterblichen, Ranma und Akane, beobachten. Die beiden standen so hoch in der Gunst der Göttin der Liebe, da sie ein gewaltiges Feuer in sich trugen, welches sich weder durch Liebestränke noch Liebeszauber der Aphrodite zu einer blühenden Liebe entfaltete, solange sie selbst es nicht wollten.

Als die Göttin nun Akane beim Baden sah, erkannte sie den fatalen Irrtum sogleich. Die Flammen in Akanes Körper züngelten sogar noch höher als sonst und vor ihrem Gesicht hing ein für ein sterbliches Auge unsichtbarer grauer Schleier. Sie blickte sofort auch auf ihren bevorzugten Sterblichen und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass dieser schlief und nicht von einem Zauber beeinflusst war. Während sie dem schlafenden Jüngling eine Vision schickte, eilte sie persönlich, doch unsichtbar hinab auf die Welt, da sonst jedes menschliche Wesen von ihrer Schönheit betört sich in die Göttin verliebt hätte, um diesen Fehler zu korrigieren.

In seinem Traum saß Ranma auf einer wundervollen Wiese, als ihm zwei Frauen von hoher Gestalt entgegenkamen. Die eine zeigte in ihrem ganzen Wesen Anstand und Adel, ihr Blick war bescheiden, ihre Haltung sittsam, fleckenlos weiß ihr Gewand. Die andere war wohlgenährt und von schwellender Fülle, das Weiß und Rot ihrer Haut durch Schminke gehoben. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, ihr Kleid so gewählt, dass ihre Reize soviel wie möglich durchschimmerten. Oft blickte sie nach ihrem eigenen Schatten. Ale die beiden näher kamen, blieb die erste bei ihrem ruhigen Schritt, die zweite aber überholte sie, lief auf den Jüngling zu und redete ihn an.

„Ich sehe, dass du unschlüssig bist, welchen Weg du in der Liebe einschlagen sollst. Wählst du mich zur Freundin, so werde ich dich die angenehmsten Straßen führen, jede Unannehmlichkeit wirst du meiden."

Bevor Ranma auch nur fragen konnte, antwortete die Frau schon. „Meine Freunde nennen mich die Glückseligkeit, meine Feinde jedoch die Liederlichkeit."

Mittlerweile war auch die andere Frau hinzugetreten. „Auch ich", sagte sie. „komme zu dir, denn ich kenne deine Eltern und deine Erziehung und hoffe, dass du ein Meister im Guten und Großen wirst! Wisse aber, dass von allem, was recht und wünschenswert ist, die Götter den Menschen nichts ohne Arbeit und Mühe gewähren. Willst du ernten, so musste du säen, willst du lieben, so musst du kämpfen, willst du siegen, so musst du die Kampfeskunst erlernen; willst du deinen Körper weiterhin in der Gewalt haben, so musst du ihn durch Arbeit und Schweiß abhärten."

Hier fiel ihr die Liederlichkeit in die Rede. „Siehst du wohl, was für einen langen mühseligen Weg dich die Nachbarin führen möchte?"

„Elende", erwiderte die Tugend, „du issest, ehe die hungert und trinkest, ehe dich dürstet. Kein Bett kann dir weich genug sein. Deine Freunde lässest du die Nächte durchprassen und den besten Teil des Tages verschlafen. Obwohl unsterblich, bist du von den Göttern verstoßen und von guten Menschen verachtet. An mir dagegen besitzen die Künstler eine willkommene Gehilfin. Speise, Trank und Schlaf schmecken den Meinigen. Die Jüngeren freuen sich über den Beifall der Alten, die Älteren über die Ehrung der Jungen. Zu solchem Leben und solcher Liebe entschließe dich und vor dir liegt das seligste Los!"

Von diesem seltsamem Traum erwachte Ranma mit Herzklopfen. ‚Also wenn ich meine alte Akane zurückhaben will, muss ich etwas tun. Um sie kämpfen, aber wie? Ich weiß, ich muss ihr etwas bieten, was ich vorher nie gemacht hätte!', dachte er, sprang auf, dankte allen Göttern, die er kannte und sprintete zu Akanes Zimmer.

In diesem Zimmer zog Akane, die Aphrodite von dem Liebesschleier befreit hatte, gerade ihre Unterwäsche an und dachte über die vergangene Woche nach. Ja, sie konnte sich an alles erinnern, doch kam es ihr so vor als ob immer jemand anders ihre Geschicke gelenkt hätte.

‚O nein, was wird Ranma jetzt von mir denken?', fragte sie sich selbst, wollte sich ihren Trainingsanzug überziehen und mit ihm über die Woche reden, als die Tür zu ihren Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und ihr Verlobter sie ansah. Bevor sie jedoch mehr tun konnte, als bis zu den Haarspitzen zu erröten, fing er auch schon an loszuplappern.

„Ähm, ich weiß es ist jetzt ein bisschen unpassend und alles, aber ich wollte mal fragen, ob, ähm, du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir zu trainieren."

Ranmas Worte überschlugen sich nahezu und erst jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass ihm seine Verlobte nur in ihrer Unterwäsche gegenüberstand und errötete genauso.

Akane hörte seinen Worten ungläubig zu und vergaß für kurze Zeit sogar ihre fehlende Kleidung, als Ranmas Schamesröte sie wieder zurück auf den Boden brachte.

„Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen", knurrte sie bedrohlich. „und ich hoffe, dass meine erste Übung darin besteht dir zu zeigen, wie weit ich einen Perversen fliegen lassen kann!"

Ranma konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und hörte auch nicht auf ihre Drohung, war er doch so froh, seine Akane wiederzuhaben. Ohne nachzudenken ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Zu seiner großen Freude spürte er, dass auch sie ihn umarmte.

„Endlich bist du wieder die Akane, die ich kenne und liebe.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und lächelte. Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging zur Tür hinaus, wobei er noch einmal zu ihr zurückrief.

„Ich warte unten auf dich!"

Als er die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was er genau zu Akane gesagt hatte. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Türe und rutschte hinunter.

‚Endlich bist du wieder die Akane, die ich kenne und liebe? Oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Das wird wieder so ein Tag.', dachte er sich, aber bevor er wieder aufstehen und sich in Sicherheit begeben konnte, ging die Tür auf und er fiel rückwärts in Akanes Zimmer.

Auch Akane dachte in ihrem Zimmer über die langersehnten Worte nach, konnte es aber nicht glauben.

‚Ich muss mich verhört haben! Ich meine, niemals würde Ranma so etwas sagen, oder? Oder, oder er liebt mich wirklich. Ich muss ihn sofort suchen!'

Und mit diesem Plan, jedoch immer noch ohne Kleidung außer der Unterwäsche am Leib, riss sie ihre Tür auf und sah, wie ihr Verlobter hineinstürzte. Hastig schloss sie die Türe wieder und richtete ihn auf.

„Ranma?"...

So, wer das bis hier gelesen hat, ist echt gut! Dankeschön für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Über konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer!

RaAk


End file.
